


if silver's the past, tell me, what colour is my future

by Reeree (Sayira)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Confusing, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Horses, Horses as therapy, Hurt/Comfort, Kpop - if you squint, Like real slow, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Best Friend, Scars, Stalking, it's kinda messed up?, slowburn, this fic is a damn rabbithole, we tag as we go
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayira/pseuds/Reeree
Summary: [...]"Okay. Gut. Erzähl mir, was passiert ist."Ellis Blick wurde wieder unfokussiert, doch dieses Mal ließ Yuki ihr das durchgehen."...ich...hab ihn gesehen... Yuki, er war da!", Elli fing wieder an zu zittern. Ihre Pupillen waren so sehr geweitet, dass man das Blau fast nicht mehr sehen konnte. Ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß, ihr standen Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn und die Hände, die sich an der Kante der Theke festkrallten, zitterten."Wen? Wen hast du gesehen, Elli?", drang Yuki auf sie ein. "...Tristan...Ich hab Tristan gesehen. Er stand einfach da und hat mich angesehen. Aber,...er kann gar nicht hier sein, richtig? Ich hab mir das eingebildet. Das war das Licht, bestimmt war es jemand ganz anderes... Oder die Tabletten, genau, ich reagiere auf die Tabletten, stimmt's?", Elli lachte hysterisch.[...]Auszug aus Kapitel 4.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

Als Skye heute morgen aufstand, war einer der guten Tage. Alles nach _dem Ereignis_ konnte in gute und schlechte Tage eingeteilt werden. Die guten Tage bedeuteten, sie musste nur zwei der Tabletten schlucken und schaffte es, mehr als einen ekelhaften, viel zu starken Kaffee zum Frühstück hinunter zu würgen. Die guten Tage bedeuteten, dass sie in die Uni gehen würde, statt direkt zur Arbeit. Die guten Tage bedeuteten, dass sie tatsächlich vielleicht die Einladung ihrer Freunde annehmen würde, heute Abend nach der Show noch gemeinsam was trinken zu gehen.

Die Sonne schien durch das Dachschräge Fenster auf ihr Bett und kitzelte sie im Gesicht. Und weil heute einer der guten Tage war, lächelte sie selig, schwang die langen Beine aus dem Bett und tapste barfuß ins Badezimmer. Sie schnappte sich die Zahnbürste und nahm sie mit unter die warme Dusche. Sie rasierte sich, verteilte Creme auf ihren Narben, zog sich die Bürste kurz durch die schulterlangen Haare und band sich die vorderen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Nach einem kleinen Abstecher an ihre Küchenzeile, wo sie Wasser zum Kochen brachte und den Tee damit aufgoss, ging sie zurück zu ihrem Schlafzimmer -oder zumindest dem Teil des Lofts, der selbiges darstellen sollte- und suchte sich sowohl die Klamotten für die Uni als auch für die Show raus. Dass es Sommer war, war ein weiterer Grund, der diesen Tag gut sein ließ, denn so musste sie sich heute Abend nicht unzählige Schichten anziehen, um nicht zu frieren. Zufrieden mit ihrer Wahl, einer ausgeblichenen, zerrissenen Jeans, einem weißen Croptop, ihrer engen braunen Lederjacke, dem Amulett, das immer noch ein Foto von ihrer Mutter und Gwen beinhaltete, diversen Ohrsteckern und ihren bequemen braunen Schnürstiefeletten, ging sie zurück in die Küche und machte sich zur Feier des Tages, denn gute Tage, das hatte sie gelernt, musste man feiern, ein Müsli mit verschiedenem Obst, Nüssen und Joghurt. Damit und der Tasse Tee setzte sie sich an ihren kleinen Tisch und beobachtete die Leute auf der Straße durch ihr Fenster.

Es machte ihr Spaß, Leute zu beobachten und sich gleichzeitig Geschichten zu ihnen auszudenken. Der Frau mit dem pinken Sport-BH, die wie ein Pfau ihre Runden ausgerechnet vor dem Blumenladen mit dem süßen Verkäufer drehte, dichtete sie einen eifersüchtigen Ehemann an, der Zuhause auf sein Frühstück wartete und bestimmt seine Frau erst einmal über den Esstisch beugen würde, um seine Besitzansprüche deutlich zu machen. Dem alten Mann, der mit seinem Golden Retriever jeden Morgen um Punkt halb sieben unter ihrem Fenster entlang ging, spann sie eine tragische Geschichtete, die ihn als vergessenen Held aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg zurückließ, der damals einen Kameraden aus Gefangenschaft gerettet hatte und dabei ein Auge verlor, sodass er jetzt auf einen Helferhund angewiesen war. Natürlich wusste sie, dass die pinke Frau gerade frisch geschieden war und eher an der jungen Studentin interessiert war, die seit kurzem in dem Blumenladen aushalf und dass der alte Mann ein Handwerker war, der bei einem Unfall bei der Arbeit sein Augenlicht verlor und kaum das Hundefutter von seiner spärlichen Rente bezahlen konnte. Aber es war ein guter Zeitvertreib und gab ihr die Möglichkeit ein wenig in eine Fantasiewelt abzutauchen.

Als sie fertig war, schnappte sie sich ihren abgewetzten Rucksack mit den Buttons und ihr Handy mitsamt Kopfhörer und machte sich auf den Weg zur Uni. Sie befand sich in ihrem vorletzten Semester und musste deshalb nur noch an ein paar Tagen die Woche zur Uni, da sie die meisten Seminare und Kurse schon beendet hatte. In der Hinsicht hatte es sich gelohnt, dass sie sich, in einem Versuch an nichts anderes mehr denken zu müssen, die ersten Jahre mit Arbeit überhäuft hatte und weit mehr als das normale Pensum an Kursen besucht hatte.

Niemals hätte sie vor vier Jahren gedacht, dass sie einmal so etwas "langweiliges" wie Physik studieren würde. Besonders nachdem sie ja regelmäßig im Unterricht eingepennt war. Doch nachdem sie sich in Folge des _Ereignisses_ eine schwere Lungenentzündung geholt hatte, war an eine professionelle Musicalkarriere nicht mehr zu denken gewesen. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich zwar ihre Stimme wieder antrainiert, aber jetzt war es in Ordnung für sie, nur als Hobby oder Nebenjob zu singen. Sie hatte andere Interessen gefunden und es gab ihr die Möglichkeit auf einen geregelten Tagesablauf, der, laut ihrer Therapeutin, dringend notwendig war, um die schlechten Tage zu minimieren. Außerdem war es äußerst nützlich bei ihrer neuen Arbeit.

Ihr Weg führte sie durch viele kleine Gassen, verwinkelte Wohngebiete und Hinterhöfe von alten Geschäften und Restaurants. Sie liebte diese ruhigen Minuten bevor das Chaos der Universität auf sie einprasselte und sie zwang, ihre Augen offen zu halten und ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. Aus diesem Grund zog sie auch das hier der U-Bahn vor, die in deutlich kürzerer Zeit zur Uni fahren würde. Wie jeden Morgen wenn sie Vorlesungen hatte, grüßte sie Mr. Steward, den alten Mann, dem ein kleines Pub mit Holztresen und verstaubten Fenstern gehörte und der immer ein freundliches Lächeln und ein "Guten Morgen" für sie übrig hatte. A

sie, nachdem sie wieder nach Hause gekommen war und einige Monate mit ihrer Mutter und Großmutter in deren Haus zusammen gewohnt hatte, sich eines Abends in der Stadt wiedergefunden hatte und nicht mehr gewusst hatte, wie sie nach Hause kommen sollte, hatte sie sich niedergeschlagen in sein Pub gesetzt und er hatte ihr nicht nur einen der besten Whiskey, die sie je getrunken hatte, ausgegeben, sondern ihr auch noch eine Wegbeschreibung gegeben, mit deren Hilfe sie noch vor Mitternacht wieder Zuhause angekommen war. Seitdem wartete bei ihm immer ein Glas Whiskey und ein offenes Ohr auf sie. Als sie sich dann auch noch mit seiner Enkelin angefreundet hatte, die eine Vorlesung mit ihr besuchte, war er schon fast zu etwas wie einem Ersatz-Opa geworden.

Besagte Freundin wartete bereits auf sie, was insofern höchst ungewöhnlich war, da normalerweise Skye auf die andere junge Frau warten musste, bis diese ihr Make-up fertig hatte und der Meinung war, damit auf die Straße gehen zu können. "Hi, Elli~", bekam sie da auch schon zu hören. Die helle, leise Stimme passte zu der kleinen Frau und ließ sie ruhiger wirken, als sie eigentlich war. Zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit. "Na, heute schon fertig? Ist ja was ganz was neues", lachte sie der Rothaarigen ins Gesicht. "Hey", schmollte Yuki, und drehte sich, scheinbar beleidigt, weg, bevor sie sich dann bei Skye unterhakte und sie weiterzog. Als sie auf dem Campus angekommen waren, mussten die beiden getrennte Wege gehen, denn obwohl sie zwei Vorlesungen gemeinsam besuchten, fand doch die Mehrheit ihrer jeweiligen Stundenpläne die beiden am metaphorischen anderen Ende des Geländes. "Bye, Skye~", verabschiedete sich die kleinere und machte sich wie immer einen Witz daraus, ihren neuen Namen lächerlich zu betonen und ihr gleichzeitig einen übertrieben ernsten Blick zuzuwerfen. Und jedes Mal trat sich Skye selber dafür in den Hintern, dass sie Yuki alles erzählt hatte, bevor sie sich wieder der Vorteile bewusst wurde, die das mit sich brachte.

Ihr zweites Semester hatte gerade angefangen und Skye hatte es sich zum Ziel gemacht, so unauffällig wie möglich durch ihr Studium zu kommen, um mit so wenig fremden Leuten wir möglich Kontakt haben zu müssen. Das hatte im ersten Semester auch erstaunlich gut funktioniert, nachdem sie jegliche Person, die ihr sprechen wollte, mit einem unfreundlichen Blick und knapp gehaltenen Antworten abgespeist hatte. So hatte sie sich im Laufe des halben Jahres ihre eigene Ecke im Saal geschaffen, in der sie keiner störte und niemand sie ansprach. Und alle, die neu in den Kurs dazu kamen und sich enthusiastisch auf die freien Plätze um sie herum setzen wollten, wurden schnell von ihren Kommilitonen darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass man am besten fahre, wenn man die einfach in Ruhe ließe und nicht allzu sehr in ihre Nähe käme. Warum auch immer -Skye hatte bis heute nicht verstanden, was Yuki dazu gebracht hatte- wirkte diese Taktik bei dem Mädchen nicht. Sie setzte sich einfach neben Elli, plapperte nicht in Vorlesungen darauf los, aber war auch irgendwie nicht los zu kriegen. Stattdessen kritzelte sie lustige Figürchen auf Skyes Notizblock und erzählte ihr in der Mensa Geschichten, die so an den Haaren herbeigezogen waren, dass Skye im Stillen fasziniert von der Kreativität dieses Mädchens war. Und bevor sie sich versah, hatte sich Yuki in ihr verstümmeltes Herz geschlichen, sich dort eine Hängematte aufgestellt und war seitdem nicht mehr fort zu bekommen. Als Yuki sie dann eines Tages mit in die Bar ihres Großvaters nahm, der "den besten Whiskey der Stadt hat", war der Spaß natürlich groß, als klar wurde, dass die beiden sich schon kannten.

In einer alkoholbedingten Laune erzählte Skye Yuki dann ausführlich und unter Einsatz von noch viel mehr Alkohol -über den Punkt der Taschentücher waren sie da schon hinaus- von allem was geschehen war und Yuki -liebe kleine Yuki- hörte bloß zu und versprach am Ende mit einem seltsamen Funkeln in den Augen, dass sie sich von nun an um Skye kümmern würde und dass _diese Person_ ihr am besten nicht unter die Augen kommen sollte, denn dann könnte sie für nichts garantieren. Und wenn das bei jemandem der noch kleiner als Skye selbst war, eigentlich absolut lächerlich hätte klingen müssen, schaffte Yuki es, dass sie ihr glaubte und dass sie in diesem Moment wie der Teufel persönlich wirkte.

Seitdem hatte Yuki es nach und nach geschafft, Skye wieder auf die Straße zu bekommen, sie in ihren Freundeskreis mit einzubinden und ihrem Leben ein bisschen Farbe zu verleihen.

Während Skye so in Gedanken versunken über den Campus zu ihrer ersten Vorlesung schlenderte, ahnte sie noch nicht, wie schnell ihr so sorgsam aufgebautes Kartenhaus in sich zusammenbrechen würde.


	2. Chapter 2

Später am Tag, als sie mit all ihren Vorlesungen fertig war, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Mensa. Dort wollte sie sich mit Yuki treffen, die schon vor zwei Stunden aus ihrem Kurs entlassen wurde und die restliche Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte, in dem sie witzige kleine Gedichte schrieb und sie Skye per MMS schickte.

Als sie zur großen Schwingtür reinkam sah sie, dass ihre Freundin noch nicht da war, weshalb sie es sich mit einem großen Salat und einem Avocadobagel an einem der Tische vor der Fensterfront bequem machte und schon mal begann ihren heißgeliebten Caramelmacchiato zu schlürfen, während sie Yuki im Abstand von zehn Sekunden immer wieder ein "Wo bleibst du?" sendete.  
Nachdem sie schon fast die Hälfte des großen Bechers getrunken hatte, kam Yuki endlich angelaufen und ließ sich mit einem Keuchen auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber fallen. Die schwere Tasche plumste mit einem dumpfen Krach auf den Boden und Skye verzog mitleidig das Gesicht als sie an all die Bücher dachte, die jetzt bestimmt ein paar Eselsohren mehr hatten.  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry, ich hab meine Jacke liegen lassen und musste wieder zurück", entschuldigte sich Yuki außer Atem.  
"Kein Ding, jetzt bist du ja da", lächelnd hielt Skye ihrer Freundin den Bagel hin, die sich sofort einen großen Bissen davon nahm.

Gefräßige Stille herrschte, als beide ihr Mittagessen verzehrten.  
"So", grinsend schon Yuki ihren Teller von sich und schmiss die roten Haare in den Nacken. " Du lässt dich heute also wieder anhimmeln?"

"Yuki! Lass es. Du weißt, dass das für mich nicht so ist!", genervt ließ Skye von dem Rest ihres Salats ab, in dem sie bisher gestochert hatte.   
Gerade stand der Tag auf der Kippe zu schlecht und sie kämpfte mit sich, Yukis Kommentar nicht zu nah an sich heran zu lassen.  
Sie freute sich auf die Show heute Abend, das bestritt sie nicht, aber nur aus dem Grund, dass sie singen durfte. Die Menschen, mit denen sie zusammenarbeitete, waren toll und sie mochte die meisten, aber während diese solche Events oft nutzten, um Bekanntschaften zu schließen, konnte sie nicht schnell genug abhauen. Besonders, da es vor allem unter ihren Fans ein paar hab, die glaubten, nur weil sie auf der Bühne annähernd in deren Richtung geblickt hatte, wäre dies ein Freifahrtschein.

"OK, reden wir von was anderem.", entschuldigend lächelte Yuki ihre Freundin an. Diese nahm den Rückzug erleichtert an und ein wackliges Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.   
"Okay."

"Musst du vorher noch arbeiten?", lenkte Yuki das Gespräch dann wieder in sichere Bahnen. Sie verstand, dass Skye über viele Dinge nicht gerne sprach und war dankbar, dass sie zumindest die Gründe dafür kannte, doch das machte es nicht immer einfacher mit dem anderen Mädchen umzugehen.

"Nein, das Museum hat heute geschlossen. Irgendetwas wird mal wieder umgebaut und da wollen die keine Besuchermassen drin haben."  
"Aber ich muss noch zu Hotch. Carla meinte, er hätte nicht genügend Bewegung weil Linda diese Woche auf Klassenfahrt ist. Ich soll ihn ein bisschen laufen lassen.  
Du kannst mitkommen, wenn du möchtest. Es wird nicht so lange dauern und dann könnten wir noch zu mir, bevor wir dann heute Abend los müssen."

"Ja, warum nicht. Solange du mich nicht wieder überredest, auf ihn zu klettern.", stimmte Yuki mit einem Schulterzucken zu.  
"Kann ich doch nichts dafür, dass du so unsportlich bist", feixte Skye.  
"Haha, witzig" die Rothaarige verdrehte die Augen und streckte ihrer Freundin die Zunge raus.

Den Weg zu dem Gestüt mussten die beiden jungen Frauen mit dem Bus zurücklegen. Keine von ihnen hatte einen Führerschein, da beide der Meinung waren das als Townies nicht zu brauchen. Schließlich konnte man sich ganz einfach in eine Ubahn oder einen Bus setzen.  
Beide hatten Kopfhörer drin und lehnten mit dem Kopf zusammen, die Hände ineinander gefasst, die Augen geschlossen.

An der Endstation stiegen sie aus und stiefelten die restlichen hundert Meter am Feldweg entlang, während sich Skye darüber lustig machte, dass Yuki in ihren Plateauschuhen ständig wegknickte.

Auf dem Innenhof, der direkt hinter dem Eingangstor lag kam ihnen schon eine junge Frau mit buschigen braunen Haaren entgegen. Ihre Reitstiefel mit Staubflecken darauf klackten auf den Steinen und in ihren Armen hielt sie einen Stapel Abschwitzdecken.   
"Skye! Hi, kannst du mit Hotch auf den hinteren Außenplatz gehen? Ich hab einen Termin mit einem Käufer und muss in die Halle.", gehetzt strich die Frau sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Geht klar, Carla. Viel Glück mit dem Käufer!"

Gemeinsam gingen Yuki und Skye über den Hof um dann in verschiedene Richtungen zu verschwinden. Yuki würde sich schon mal einen der Stühle unter den Bäumen sichern, die den Sandplatz säumten. Sie hatte zwar kein Problem damit, sporadisch mit Skye hierher zu kommen, aber ihre Begeisterung den großen Tieren zu nah zu kommen hielt sich dennoch in Grenzen.  
Wenig später kam besagtes Mädchen mit einem dieser Riesen an. Der große braune Wallach schnaubte und stampfte mit den Hufen.   
Skye lachte nur und strich ihm über den Hals, bevor sie die Lederriemen passend an den Haken befestigte, die an dem Gurt auf dem Rücken des Pferdes angebracht waren.  
Die nächste dreiviertel Stunde brachte Yuki damit zu ihrer Freundin dabei zuzusehen, wie diese das Tier in einem Kreis um sich herum longierte. Danach machte sie Hotch den Gurt ab und schien willkürlich Schlangenlinien mit ihm zu gehen, ihn rückwärts laufen zu lassen oder ihn durch Stangengebilde zu führen. Skye hatte versucht ihr zu erklären, dass das wie Gymnastik für Pferde ist und dann angefangen im Detail das wie und warum darzulegen, aber für Yuki war das ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln.  
Doch zumindest Hotch schien es zu gefallen, denn er machte artig alles was das Mädchen von ihm wollte und schnaubte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin.  
Als Skye ihm nun auch auch das Reithalfter abnahm und ihm einen Klaps auf die Flanke gab, schmiss den Kopf und galoppierte mit großen Sprüngen über den Platz bevor er sich mit einem Mal in den Sand schmiss und begeistert anfing sich zu wälzen.   
Skye lachte nur und kam zu Yuki um sich in den Stuhl neben ihr zu schmeißen. 

Sie hatten Hotch noch für eine Weile seinen Spaß gelassen und ihn dann nach einer kurzen Dusche mit dem Wasserschlauch auf die Koppel geschickt. Zum Glück waren sie so rechtzeitig für den nächsten Bus wieder an der Haltestelle und kamen dadurch wieder entspannt in der Stadt an. 

Mit jeweils einem Becher Eiscreme machten sie es sich dann bei Skye auf der Couch gemütlich und schauten ein paar Folgen Star Trek. Skye hatte ihren Kopf auf Yukis Bauch gebettet und ließ sich von ihr durch ihre Haare streicheln, während sie gedankenverloren mit einem Aufnäher auf Yukis Jeans spielte.  
Sie merkte, wie die Müdigkeit sie langsam einholte -sie hatte seit Stunden kein Coffein mehr zu sich genommen, als chronischer Kaffeejunkie ein Disaster- und kuschelte sich noch näher an Yuki indem die deren Arm als Kuscheltier benutzte.  
Als sie schon fast im Land der Träume versunken war, hörte sie die Stimme ihrer besten Freundin, die sie fragte, ob sie ihre Kleidung schon bereitgelegt hatte.

Murrend kämpfte sie sich in eine sitzende Position. Natürlich hatte sie sich noch nicht entschieden, das wusste Yuki auch ganz genau, die blöde Kuh wollte also nur verhindern, dass sie einschlief.  
Leider hatte sie recht und Skye musste tatsächlich noch entscheiden, was sie anziehen würde.  
Genervt trottete sie also zu ihrem Schrank und riss wahllos ein paar Sachen heraus. Als sie endlich etwas gefunden hatte, das ihr gefiel knurrte sie Yuki ein "Zufrieden!?" an den Kopf und verschwand im Bad, nicht ohne die Tür krachen zu lassen.  
Sie wusste, dass sie sich zusammennehmen musste, sie wurde unerträglich wenn sie übermüdet war und hoffte, dass ihre Freundin ihr den Ausrutscher nicht übernehmen würde.

Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel um sich ein paar Strähnen zurecht zu zupfen, dann war sie fertig.

Als sie aus dem Bad kam, stand Yuki schon mit ihrer Tasche an der Couch und hatte vor sich ein Glas mit Wasser stehen, das sie Skye jetzt zusammen mit einer kleinen Tablette in die Hand drückte.  
Skye wollte schon zum Protest ansetzen, doch Yuki unterbrach sie mit einem "Du weißt, dass du die brauchst"  
Widerwillig nahm Skye also das Glas und warf sich die kleine Pille in den Mund um dann mit einen großen Schluck runterzuspülen.

Mit einem letzten Blick in ihren Rucksack schnappte sie sich ihren Schlüssel und verließ mit Yuki im Schlepptau die Wohnung.


	3. Chapter 3

Als Skye durch die Tür zum Backstage Bereich trat, sah sie, dass die meisten anderen Künstler schon da waren. Die Tanzgruppen waren auf die Raumecken verteilt und sprachen letzte Details der Choreos durch und Michael, mit dem sie später ein Duett singen würde, saß in einem abgetrennten Bereich vor einem Spiegel und versuchte seine schwarzen Haare mit Gel zu frisieren.  
Einige Leute grüßten sie, als sie den Raum durchquerte und sie lächelte nichtssagend zurück.  
Zwar kannte sie viele, besonders aus den beiden CoverDanceGroups, was jedoch eher an deren mangelndem Respekt vor Privatsphäre lag als an ihrem Wunsch ihre Zeit mit denen zu verbringen, obwohl die jungen Frauen und Männer allesamt sehr liebe und lustige Leute waren. Aber besonders vor einer Show brauchte sie ihre Ruhe und da konnte sie allenfalls Michael an ihrer Seite ertragen.

Ähnlich wie sie selbst, war Michael ein Student hier in der Stadt und hatte über einen Aushang an dem memoboard der Uni von dem ganzen erfahren.

[style type="bold"][style type="italic"]Junge Sing- und Tanztalente gesucht!!!  
Bewirb dich und werde Teil einer großartigen Showgruppe!!!  
Ob Pop, Rap, Musical, Contemporary, Kpop oder Ballett  
Wir bieten für jeden eine Bühne!!![/style][/style]

[style type="italic"]Das war kurz nach dem Beginn ihres zweiten Semesters gewesen und zu dem ersten Casting war sie nur unter Androhung von Gewalt von Yuki gegangen. Ihr hatte das Singen weit mehr gefehlt, als sie es sich eingestehen wollte und Yuki hatte das gesehen und einen Weg gefunden, dass sie etwas dagegen tat.  
Also hatte das Mädchen, mit dem sie eigentlich erst seit ein paar Tagen befreundet war, sie hier her geschleppt und ihr damit endlich wieder etwas gegeben, das ihr Spaß machte.

Michael hatte sie dann eher zufällig getroffen. Er saß ihr gegenüber in dem Warteraum und hatte ihr als einziger zugelächelt, als sie herein kam.  
Sie hatten sich dann ein wenig unterhalten bis sie vor ihm auf die Bühne gerufen wurde. Er hatte ihr noch viel Glück gewünscht und sich dann wieder dem Buch zugewandt, das er zuvor für ihr Gespräch weggelegt hatte.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl war sie dann durch den Vorhang getreten und musste sich erst Mal die Augen abschirmen, weil ein heller Scheinwerferstrahl sie mitten ins Gesicht traf. Da sie ja gewissermaßen unter Zwang und spontan hier war hatte sie, anders als die anderen, natürlich nichts vorbereitet, keinen Song eingeübt oder ihre Tanzkünste ein bisschen aufpoliert und war dementsprechend nervös.  
Eine tiefe Stimme dröhnte aus dem Zuschauerbereich, den sie geblendet wie sie war, nicht einsehen konnte.  
"Stell dich bitte mit Namen und Alter vor und sag uns deine Disziplin."  
Tief holte sie Luft.  
"Mein Name ist Skye Sanders, ich bin 21 Jahre alt und ehrlich gesagt wurde ich von meiner Freundin hierhergeschleppt. Ich kann singen, aber außer einem Stück aus einem Musical hab ich gerade keinen Song im Kopf. Soll ich trotzdem anfangen?"  
"Einen Moment bitte", sprach die gleiche körperlose Stimme bevor Getuschel aus dem Licht zu hören war.  
Das war ihrer Nervosität natürlich keine Hilfe und sie hatte damit zu kämpfen nicht aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten. Als sie es fast nicht mehr aushielt kam endlich die Zusage, dass sie beginnen solle.

Ein junger Mann, der wohl für die Technik zuständig war, kam angerannt und drückte ihr ein Mikrofon in die Hand. Da sie nicht erwartete, dass die so einfach die Instrumentalversion von Heaven on my mind hatten, fing sie, nach einem tiefen Atemzug, einfach an zu singen und hoffte, dass es nicht allzu scheiße klang.  
Das Lied ging ihr seit Wochen nicht aus dem Kopf, seitdem sie Jesus Christ Superstar live gesehen hatte. Dass sie die Figur hochinteressant fand und fasziniert davon war, wie sehr sich die Sichtweise des Musicals von ihrem Katholikunterricht unterschied, half da bestimmt auch nicht.

Als sie geendet hatte, war es erstmal still. Dann, als sie schon fragen wollte, ob sie nicht gehen könne, wenn die werten Herrschaften doch nichts zu sagen hatten, kam lediglich die Frage, ob sie schon mal Duett gesungen hätte.   
Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, nachdem sie ihren Duettpartner -der übrigens Michael war- kennengelernt hatte und sie zusammen eine echt geile Version von Time of my Life aufs Parkett gebracht hatten -mit spontaner Tanzeinlage wohlgemerkt- hatten die Veranstalter beide mit Kusshand genommen und prompt für die Premiere eingeplant. Die nächsten 8 Wochen waren dann mit Proben, Proben und noch mehr Proben für Skye verplant gewesen, in denen sie und Michael sich kennen und schätzen gelernt hatten. Ihre Freundschaft, die über die Zeit gewachsen war, war von gegenseitigem Respekt und absolutem Vertrauen geprägt und hatte ihr so manches Mal aus einem tiefen Loch wieder herausgeholfen. Jetzt trafen sie sich alle paar Wochen zum Essen und quatschten bis tief in die Nacht hinein über alle Neuigkeiten in ihren Leben und hielten sonst über E-Mail Kontakt, wenn sie sich nicht gerade zum Tanzen oder Proben trafen.  
Tanzen, das taten sie mehrmals die Woche und so gut wie alles was ihnen in die Finger kam. Walzer, Boogie, Tango, Salsa, Rumba oder Samba. Sie konnte sich sehr glücklich schätzen, dass sie einen Freund gefunden hatte, der das alles mit sich machen ließ und ihr die Möglichkeit gab, sich so auszutoben.   
Und nie, in all den Jahren, war ihre Freundschaft durch Gefühle ins Wanken gekommen, wofür sie mehr als alles andere dankbar war.[/style]

Nach einem kurzen "Hey" griff Skye wortlos nach der Tube mit dem Haargel und fing an das Chaos, das Michael fabriziert hatte wieder zu etwas ansehlichem zu formen.  
Gar nicht so leicht, mit all den Wirbeln, die der Kerl auf dem Kopf hatte, aber zum Glück hatte sie ja schon ein paar Jahre Übung.  
Nachdem sie bei der ersten Show gemerkt hatte, dass ihr Freund zwei linke Hände besaß, was das anging, hatte sie ihm kommentarlos alles aus der Hand genommen und sich einfach selbst daran gemacht den Wischmop zu bändigen. Michael hatte zuerst etwas dumm geschaut, sie aber dann machen lassen und so war das irgendwie zu einer Tradition bei ihnen geworden.  
Abgesehen davon war Körperkontakt bei ihnen eher selten, außer sie tanzen zusammen. Beide waren nicht der Typ oder zu der Zeit, als sie sich kennenlernten, einfach nicht bereit dafür und über die Jahre hatte sich das irgendwie nicht mehr entwickelt.

Als sie mit Michael fertig war, blieb ihr gerade noch genügend Zeit sich einmal durch die pinken Haare zu fahren und den dunklen Lippenstift nachzufahren bevor sie sich auf die Bühne begeben musste.  
Obwohl das ganze eigentlich unter professionelle StreetDance Schrägstrich StreetArt fiel und sie lediglich ein paar Öcken dafür bekam, wurde an der Technik nicht gespart. Die Bühne, die auf dem großen Platz in der Innenstadt aufgebaut worden war, hatte Scheinwerfer, Pyrotechnik, versenkbare Bodenteile und verschieden hohe Aufbauten, die hauptsächlich von den Tänzern genutzt wurden.

Der Opening Act, eine von den CoverDanceGroups, war gerade auf der Bühne und die Jungs machten mit 'Jopping' von SuperM richtig Stimmung, der Lautstärke nach zu urteilen. Danach und somit vor ihr war eine Gruppe junger Mädchen dran, die eine Art Jazzdance performen würden. Die Mädchen, die auf keinen Fall älter als 15 schienen, hüpften schon aufgeregt umher und machten noch auf die schnelle einige Dehnübungen, bei denen Skye schon vom Zuschauen die Gliedmaßen wehtaten.  
Während die Jungs nun unter großem Applaus und Gekreische die Bühne verließen und den Mädchen den Platz überließen, ließ sich Skye von einem der freiwilligen Bühnentechniker zeigen, auf welchem der versenkbaren Bodenteile sie stehen sollte, das sie in ein paar Minuten nach oben bringen sollte.  
Als sie nach oben lauschte um zu erfahren wie viel Zeit sie noch hatte, zupfte sie ein wenig an ihrer Kleidung herum um eine besonders hartnäckige Falte noch schnell zu bügeln.  
Frustrierenderweise blieb diese jedoch wo sie war und ließ sich auch mit dem wildesten Rubbeln nicht glätten.  
Der gleiche Techniker drückte ihr jetzt das Headset in die Hand, das sie gewissenhaft an Ohr, Wange und hinterer Hosentasche befestigte.  
Dann war es soweit.  
Sie hörte noch die Rufe und das Klatschen für die Mädchen und dann fing schon die Musik für Coz I can von Ana Johnsson an.  
Sie richtete sich auf und als die Plattform sie auf die Bühne brachte hatte sie sich in ihre Rolle eingefunden.

I could be anything   
you want me to be  
Cook you nice dinners  
and then gently rub your feet

Während sie die erste Strophe sang, ging sie langsam zu einem bereitgestellten Stuhl und ließ sich anmutig darauf nieder.  
Die Dämmerung war schon eingetreten und so warfen die Scheinwerfer und die Straßenlaternen nicht nur auf sie ein warmes Licht sondern ließen auch die Zuschauer nicht im Dunkeln stehen.  
Es waren viele gekommen, die meisten innerhalb der Absperrung, hatten also Karten gekauft.  
Sie würde heute mehr als sonst verdienen.

I could be the perfect wife  
and be your slave for life  
But I won't  
No, I won't

I could be the sweetest thing  
You think you've ever seen  
Dress up in skimpy clothes  
All to fulfill your dreams  
I could do anything   
to show how much you mean  
But I won't  
No, I won't

Ein Ruck ging durch sie und ließ sie aufspringen um zum Mikrofonständer zu gehen.  
Die schwarze weite Hose ließ sie größer wirken als sie war und die hohen Absätze gaben ihr die Möglichkeit, nicht wild an dem Teil rumschrauben zu müssen um es auf ihre Größe einzustellen.

I'll be the fly in your soup  
The one that's always in your face  
Try to wave me away  
I'll be right back on your case  
I'll be the stain on your suit  
Yeah, the one you can't replace  
Just because I can

I'll be the itch on your back  
On a spot that you can't reach  
I'm the reason you crack  
Yeah, I'm like a bad disease  
Just because I can  
Just because I can

Sie sang noch zwei weitere Songs, "Ain't my Fault" und "Don't cry for Love", bevor sie unter tosendem Applaus von der Bühne ging. 

Sie würde erst wieder ganz am Ende zusammen mit Michael auftreten. Zum Glück musste sie sich dafür nicht umziehen, der Tango war auch in Hose und Oberteil zu schaffen. Sie mochte es ganz und gar nicht, sich vor anderen Leuten umzuziehen, ständig war da die Angst begafft zu werden. Wegen ihrer Narben, weil sie so dünn war, es gab immer einen Grund und meistens scheuten die Menschen sich auch nicht davor, sie deswegen auszufragen.  
Nachdem das ein paar Mal unter anderem beim Sport passiert war, ließ sie davon ab, sich irgendwo auszuziehen und nahm lieber den unbequemeren Weg, nämlich nur und ausschließlich zuhause die Kleidung zu wechseln, wenn keine verschließbaren Umkleidekabinen vorhanden waren.  
Selbst Michael und Yuki hatten sie noch nie in etwas anderem als langer Hose und Oberteil gesehen, obwohl beide wussten, woher die Narben stammten.  
Aber das war etwas, über das sie nicht verhandelte und wer damit ein Problem hatte, nun, der kam ihr auch niemals nahe.

Als sie jetzt zurück in den vorderen Backstagebereich ging, schrieb sie Yuki, die sich mal wieder im Zuschauerbereich rumdrückte -natürlich ohne ein Ticket gekauft zu haben- dass sie sich danach in der Bar ihres Großvaters treffen würden.  
Dann setzte sie sich in einen der großen Sessel und holte die schon ziemlich zerfledderte Ausgabe von Stephen Hawkings "Eine kurze Geschichte der Zeit" heraus um sich die nächsten 40 Minuten zu vertreiben. 

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und kaum wollte sie zum nächsten Kapitel blättern, wurde sie schon von Michael aufgeschreckt, der sie mit einem Rucken seines Kopfes erinnerte sich hinter die Bühne zu begeben. Er hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun ebenso wie sie eine schwarze Hose und ein gleichfarbiges Hemd, das seine Brust- und Bauchmuskeln betonte. Als sie aufstand um mit ihm die paar Meter zu gehen seufzte sie lautlos. Trotz den hohen Schuhen, die sie trug war sie immer noch mehr als einen halben Kopf kleiner als er. Selbst Yuki war mit ihren Plateauschuhen größer als sie, nachdem sie vor einigen Jahren noch einen postpubertären Wachstumsschub hatte. 

Das war doch frustrierend. Warum mussten ausgerechnet bei dieser Sache die Gene ihrer Oma durchschlagen? Konnten es nicht lieber ihre Brüste sein? Ihre Oma hatte ganz tolle Brüste, schön rund geformt und trotz ihres Alters von 75 Jahren noch straff und glatt. Und das obwohl sie eine stolze Körbchengrösse C hatte.   
Und Skye? Sie hatte schon Probleme überhaupt gefütterte BHs zu finden, die klein genug waren. Jetzt war sie schon knapp 25 und sah immer noch aus wie ein Junge. Unfair.  
"Alles ok?", flüsterte Michael ihr zu.   
"Äh... Ja, klar", entschlossen schüttelte sie die den Kopf um wieder ins hier und jetzt zu kommen. Über sowas sollte sie jetzt gar nicht nachdenken!


	4. Chapter 4

Zusammen mit den beiden anderen Tanzpaaren, zwei jüngere Frauen und zwei Männer, die im gleichen Alter wie Skye selbst schienen, nahmen die insgesamt sechs Personen ihre Positionen auf der Bühne ein. 

Die beiden Männer hatten direkt in der Mitte Posten bezogen, sie würden als letztes tanzen, die beiden Mädchen standen leicht nach rechts versetzt hinter den beiden auf einer der Erhöhungen und Skye und Michael hatten auf der zweiten Erhöhung auf der anderen Seite ihre Plätze eingenommen.   
Auch die anderen beiden Pärchen trugen schwarz, die Männer ähnlich wie Michael schwarzes Hemd und Hose, wobei der Ausschnitt deutlich gewagter war als bei ihrem Kumpel.   
Die Mädchen hatten beide kurze schwarze Hotpants mit gleichfarbigen Oberteilen an, die im Scheinwerferlicht leicht schimmerten.   
Der junge Mann, der die Frauenschritte tanzte, hatte seine blauen Haare zu einem kunstvollen Durcheinander Marke 'ich hab verpennt und die Bürste nicht gefunden' gestylt während seinem Partner die dichten schwarzen Strähnen trotz Zopfgummi immer wieder ins Gesicht fielen. Generell hatten sie einen ziemlichen Farbmix hier oben, denn die Mädels, von denen sie sich die Namen partout nicht merken konnte, hatten rote und seltsam meergrüne Haare. Nur Michael und der große Schwarzhaarige waren die offensichtlichen Loser unserer Truppe, aber zumindest Michael würden Yuki und sie schon noch dazu bekommen, auch einmal in den Farbtopf zu fallen. 

Die Musik fing an zu spielen. Das erste war ein langsames, leidenschaftliches Lied, geschrieben um die innige Liebe und Verbundenheit zwischen den Tanzenden zu vermitteln. Die Paare hatten es gewählt um am Ende der Vorstellung noch einmal Diversität zu zeigen und ihren Beitrag zu leisten, gegen Vorurteile und Hass. 

Die Idee, dass jedes Paar einen anderen Tanzstil tanzen würde und sie dadurch Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft ausdrücken würden, kam von dem Mädchen mit den komischen grünen Haaren. Begeistert hatten daraufhin alle durcheinander geredet und sich überschlagen, was man alles aus dieser Idee herausholen konnte.   
Einen Dämpfer hatte ihnen dann Benni, der Produktionsleiter verpasst, indem er ihnen ein Budget zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, das schon fast lächerlich war. Trotzdem hatten sie ihr Bestes gegeben und sich schlussendlich dafür entschieden einen Tango, einen Jive und einen Walzer zu zeigen. 

Michael und Skye würden mit dem Tango die Vergangenheit darstellen, in der ausnahmslos weiße, gemischt-geschlechtliche Paare im Standart-Tanz zu finden waren.   
Die Mädchen sollten mit ihrem Jive ein wenig Stimmung verbreiten und die Gegenwart ausdrücken, in der hin und wieder zumindest zwei Frauen zusammen gesehen wurden.   
Zuletzt würden die beiden jungen Männer einen Walzer tanzen und damit die Zukunft veranschaulichen, in der es hoffentlich bald egal war, welches Geschlecht miteinander tanzte und wer führte. Die beiden hatten sich dafür sogar extra die Mühe gemacht, die 'Liquid-Lead-Technik' zu lernen.

Während sie von Michael geführt wurde und nicht großartig auf einzelne Solos achten musste, schweifte ihr Blick über die Zuschauer, die immer noch von den Straßenlaternen und Scheinwerfern beleuchtet wurden. Immer wenn sie meinte, jemanden schon mal gesehen zu haben verspannte sie sich ein wenig.   
Das war der Haken an dem Ganzen. Zwar gab ihr das hier die Möglichkeit wieder zu singen und wahrscheinlich würde sie einer Produktion nie mehr so nahe kommen wie hier, aber es war nun mal öffentlich, auf der Straße und dass sie willkürlich Leute treffen konnte, die sie kannte, war etwas, das ihr ganz und gar nicht behagte.   
Sie war auf keinen Fall beschämt darüber was sie hier tat, sie arbeitete ja nicht als Stripperin oder so, und früher hatte sie auch weiß Gott keine Probleme vor größeren Massen zu performen aber die meisten dieser "Bekanntschaften" waren für sie eher unangenehmer Natur und dass sie hier nicht einfach wegsehen oder die Straßenseite wechseln konnte, machte ihr mehr zu schaffen, als sie zugeben wollte. Trotzdem, sie durfte sich eigentlich nicht beschweren, sie hatte es sich ja selbst ausgesucht und bisher auch nicht gekündigt.

Sie waren schon fast fertig mit der Performance, da stolperte sie fast über ihre eigenen Füße.  
Das konnte nicht sein. Sie musste sich was einbilden, eine andere Möglichkeit gab es einfach nicht. Es musste einfach so sein.   
Michael hatte sie zum Glück fest im Griff und hatte sie elegant durch ihren Patzer führen können, aber ihre Konzentration war weg. Mehr schlecht als recht kämpfte sie sich durch die letzte Minute ohne wirklich zu wissen was sie da eigentlich tat.   
Es war wie im Rausch, sie bekam um sich herum nichts mehr mit. Mit Mühe konnte sie sich davon abhalten ständig dem Kopf zu wenden um mit den Augen die Zuschauer abzusuchen.   
Michael warf ihr immer besorgtere Blicke zu, dass sie so außer sich war, kannte er nicht von dem sonst so ruhigen Mädchen. 

Dann, endlich. Die Schlusspose der beiden Männer war noch nicht ganz fertig, da stürmte sie schon von der Bühne, fiel fast die Treppe herunter und ließ Michael und die anderen alleine den tosenden Applaus entgegen nehmen. 

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen raffte sie ihr Zeug zusammen und schmiss bei dem Versuch, ihre Jacke so schnell wie möglich anzuziehen ihren Rucksack auf den Boden.  
Mehrmals knickte sie auf den hohen Absätzen um, als sie zum Ausgang hastete.   
Yuki wartete wie nach jeder Show dort auf sie. Wie immer wollte sie die Kurzhaarige freudig umarmen und beglückwünschen, doch als sie sah, wie Skye auf sie zu eilte, als sei ein Geist hinter ihr her, verkniff sie sich das und änderte in sekundenschnelle ihre Taktik. Wenn Skye so drauf war, half nichts, als die junge Frau so schnell wie möglich an einen vertrauten Ort zu bringen und zu versuchen, sie zu beruhigen. Und wenn das alles nichts half, nun Yuki hatte immer noch ein paar der nötigen Tabletten bei sich. 

Indem sie Skye fest bei sich unterhakte führte sie sie zügig vom Platz weg und zur nächsten U-Bahn Station. In so einer Situation war es besser, für eine kurze Zeit die Ubahn zu ertragen als das ganze durch einen langen Fußmarsch zu verzögern. Mit der anderen Hand schickte sie ihrem Großvater eine SMS.

Als die beiden in der Bar ankamen, hatte ihr Großvater schon Nägel mit Köpfen gemacht und alle Gäste hinaus komplimentiert. Ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Privatveranstaltung" hing an der Tür und die dunklen Vorhänge waren vor die Fenster gezogen worden. Yuki warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.   
Sie schleppte Skye, die mittlerweile zitterte wie Espenlaub zur Theke und verfrachtete sie kurzerhand auf einen der Hocker. Der Rucksack fiel unbeachtet auf den Boden.  
Mit einem Blickkontakt zu ihrem Großvater signalisierte sie ihm, dass er dableiben sollte, worauf dieser sich emsig daran machte, benutzte Gläser zu spülen.

"Skye? Hey Süße, erzählst du mir, was los ist?", Yuki hatte ihre Stimme gesenkt, als wenn sie zu einem verängstigten Kind sprechen würde. Skye reagierte nicht. Es schien als hätte sie Yuki überhaupt nicht gehört. Yuki versuchte es wieder.  
"Skye?", Doch ihre Freundin war immer noch in ihrer eigenen Welt.  
"Elli, sag mir, was los ist. Ich kann dir sonst nicht helfen!" Immer noch leise aber sehr viel bestimmter als vorhin sprach sie mit dem pinkhaarigen Mädchen. Und tatsächlich schien es, als würde sie auf den anderen Namen reagieren. Die blauen Augen, die noch bis gerade eben trüb und leer waren, fokussierten langsam auf Yuki, bis diese sich sicher war, dass ihr Elli zumindest zuhörte. 

"Okay. Okay. Jetzt sag mir Elli, wo wir sind. Wo sind wir?", Yuki wusste, dass sie jetzt ersteinmal ihrer Freundin helfen musste, wieder in die Gegenwart zu kommen. Und das funktionierte am besten wenn sie ihr kurze Fragen stellte.  
"...In der Bar...von deinem Opa...", antwortete ihr Elli zögernd nach einem schnellen Blick herum.   
"Gut. Und weißt du wo du vorher warst?", machte Yuki weiter.  
"Ich war...auf dem großen Platz...und hab getanzt...mit Michael...", die Antwort kam schon etwas schneller, auch wenn sie Mühe hatte ihre Freundin zu verstehen, so leise sprach diese.

"Okay. Gut. Erzähl mir, was passiert ist."  
Ellis Blick wurde wieder unfokussiert, doch dieses Mal ließ Yuki ihr das durchgehen.   
"Wir haben getanzt. Michael hat mich geführt und ich musste gerade nichts tun, also hab ich mich umgesehen...die Scheinwerfer haben alles beleuchtet...ich... hab ihn gesehen... Yuki, er war da!", Elli fing wieder an zu zittern. Ihre Pupillen waren so sehr geweitet, dass man das Blau fast nicht mehr sehen konnte. Ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß, ihr standen Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn und die Hände, die sich an der Kante der Theke festkrallten, zitterten.  
"Wen? Wen hast du gesehen, Elli?", drang Yuki auf sie ein. In ihrem Kopf spielte sich schon ein Szenario nach dem anderen ab und sie alle beinhalteten, wie sie Elli so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich zur nächsten Polizeistation bringen konnte. In Gedanken hakte sie Punkt um Punkt auf ihrer Liste ab und prüfte, ob sie alles in ihrer Notfalltasche hatte, während sie sich innerlich selbst auf die Schultern klopfte, dass sie trotz allem so dickköpfig gewesen war, so etwas zu planen.

Ihr Großvater hatte währenddessen in seinem Tun inne gehalten und horchte, immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, auf Anweisungen von Yuki, wie er helfen konnte.  
"Er sollte gar nicht da sein...er, er ist doch in...", murmelte Elli vor sich hin. Sie driftete wieder ab.  
"Hey! Elli! Wen hast du gesehen?", es tat Yuki schon fast leid, dass sie so grob sein musste, aber sie musste wissen, wer die Person war. Sie brauchte die Gewissheit, damit sie alles weitere in die Wege leiten konnte, ansonsten würde ihr keiner glauben.  
"...Tristan...Ich hab Tristan gesehen. Er stand einfach da und hat mich angesehen. Aber,...er kann gar nicht hier sein, richtig? Er ist doch in Argentinien. Ich hab mir das bloß eingebildet. Das war das Licht, bestimmt war es jemand ganz anderes... Oder die Tabletten, genau, ich reagiere auf die Tabletten, stimmt's?", Elli lachte hysterisch. Das war es doch bestimmt, sie vertrug die neuen Tabletten nicht. Dabei hatte Frau Doktor Krupke extra gesagt, dass da keine Nebenwirkungen waren.

Tristan,...Tristan, es brauchte einen Moment bis es bei Yuki Klick machte und dann war sie kurz davor laut zu seufzen. Aktion "Elli kidnappen und im Revier abliefern" war dann hiermit wohl gecancelt. Einerseits wollte sie ihrer Freundin eins überbraten, weil sie ihr solche Angst gemacht hatte, andererseits wusste sie, dass sie selbst Dinge auch gerne dramatisierte. Und, beruhigte sie sich, sie wusste ja nicht, dass die Situation so verhältnismäßig harmlos war.

Also entspannte sie sich gezwungenermaßen und gab auch ihrem Großvater mit einem Fingerzeig Entwarnung.   
Darauf brauchte sie jetzt erst einmal einen Drink und Elli würde sie auch gleich einen andrehen. Immerhin war ein Kater immer noch besser, als die Tabletten, die sie schon in der Hand hielt, da fragten wenigstens die Ärzte keine blöden Fragen. 

Mit einem "Trink erstmal", schob sie Elli den Whiskey zu. Eigentlich in ihrem Zustand eine totale Verschwendung, aber wenigstens würden sie sich dann mit Stil betrinken.  
Die Wut, die sich jetzt nach und nach in ihr breit machte auf den Typen, der ihre beste Freundin so aus der Bahn warf, ließ sie ihr Glas auf ex kippen und mit einem lauten Klingen wieder auf der Theke abstellen.  
Elli, deren Hände immer noch zitternden, trank langsamer, doch nach ein paar Minuten hatte auch sie ihr Glas leer und der Alkohol schien seine gewünschte Wirkung schon zu tun, denn ihre Gesichtszüge schienen entspannter als vorher.   
Zwei neue Gläser standen schon bereit und nachdem Elli suchend nach Yukis Hand tastete, verschränkte diese ihre Finger mit ihrer Freundin.   
Die beiden schauten sich an und Yuki lächelte ihr beruhigend zu. Dann tranken diesmal beide das Getränk auf ex.


	5. Chapter 5

Als es um elf an der Tür schellte lag Elli in ihrem Loft auf der Couch und glitt zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit hin und her. Nach dem Auftritt gestern auf dem Square, bei dem ihre Paranoia, die sie doch eigentlich im Griff zu haben glaubte, in aller Härte wieder ausbrach und ihr Tristan auf dem Silbertablett servierte, hatte sie mit Yuki ein Glas nach dem anderen geleert, in der Hoffnung mit genügend Alkohol würde sie vergessen, was sie zu sehen geglaubt hatte.

Mit dem Kater hatte sie jetzt zu kämpfen und so hatte sie sich auf dem Weg vom Bett zur Couch schon mal einen Kaffee mit zwei Asperin eingeworfen. Nun lag sie da und hatte bis eben jedem erdenklichen Gott gedankt, dass sie nach jeder Show einen freien Tag hatte, an dem üblicherweise auch keiner etwas von ihr wollte.

Das erste Klingeln ignorierte sie. Das zweite ließ sie schon ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen. Das dritte machte sie so aggressiv, dass sie sich stöhnend aufrichtete und sich durch die zerzausten Haare fuhr, in Gedanken, wer auch immer es da wagte sie zu stören, zum Mond wünschend.  
Da klingelte es zum vierten Mal.  
Irgendwo ganz hinten in ihrem Kopf musste sie dem Arschloch ja schon fast Respekt zollen für dieses Durchhaltevermögen. Vordergründig wollte sie demjenigen aber vor allem den Hals umdrehen. Das Klingeln hatte ihre Kopfschmerzen wieder schlimmer gemacht, gerade, als sie halbwegs erträglich wurden.  
Mit einem Blick auf ihre Schlafklamotten, einer lockeren Hotpants, einem oversized T-Shirt mit verwaschenem Star Trek Schriftzug und ihren Kuschelsocken mit Pandas drauf, zuckte sie mit den Schultern und schlurfte an der Couch und am Esstisch vorbei zur Tür. Sollte wer auch immer sie da störte schon sehen, dass sie gerade absolut nicht in Stimmung für irgendeine Art von menschlicher Interaktion war.  
Bevor die Person vor ihrer Tür noch auf die Idee kommen konnte, ein fünftes Mal zu klingeln, schrie sie der Tür ein genervtes "Verdammt, ich komme schon, gib endlich Ruhe!!" entgegen.

Mist. Schmerzlich verzog sie das Gesicht als das Schreien ihre vom Singen und Trinken rauhen Stimmbänder reizte.  
Als sie dann noch mit dem kleinen Zeh an einem der vier Stühle hängenblieb und mit einem gezischten "Scheiße!" die letzten paar Meter humpelte, war der Tag gelaufen.  
Mit einem gekeiften "Ich kaufe nichts und auf alles andere hab ich auch keine Lust! Verschwinden Sie!" riss sie die Tür auf.... Und schmiss sie sofort wieder zu.

"Ne" Sie war offensichtlich noch sturzbetrunken. Warum sie trotzdem doch noch Mal die Tür öffnete, war ihr selber nicht ganz klar.  
Auch die nächste Handlung schob sie auf den Alkohol, denn sie hatte nichts besseres zu tun als dem Menschen vor ihrer Tür an die Nase zu fassen und kräftig daran zu ziehen.  
"Ahh! Scheiße, verdammt! Elli, was soll das!?"  
"Fuck, wieso helfen diese scheiß Tabletten nicht? Ey, ich glaub der scheiß Ärztin nie wieder was...." Abwesend murmelte sie vor sich hin und wollte die Tür wieder zu machen, da schnellte die Hand von dem Geist nach vorne und packte sie am Handgelenk.  
"Elli", eindringlich klang die Stimme des Geistes und oh Gott, sie ähnelte ihm so sehr. Ein bisschen dunkler und tiefer und verdammt, so rau, als hätte der Geist die ganze Nacht gesungen. Oder geschrien.  
"Was redest du da? Tabletten? Sehe ich so blendend aus, dass man meinen Anblick nüchtern nicht ertragen kann?"  
Der Versuch, krampfhaft die Stimmung zu lockern, war zu viel.   
Mit einem Ruck schnellte Ellis Kopf nach oben, ihre Augen glitten rasend schnell über die Person vor ihr.  
"Du bist echt?" Fassungslos brach ihre Stimme, ließ sie mit offenem Mund dort in ihrem Türrahmen, stehen.

Auf einmal wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie immer noch mit offener Tür sprachen und Fräulein Fitzgerald ein Stockwerk unter ihr bestimmt schon mit ihrem Hörgerät auf der Treppe stand und große Ohren machte. Diese Frau war schlimmer als manche Paparazzi.  
"Rein hier", kommandierte sie deswegen und knallte dann die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Ihre Hände zitterten schon wieder und krampften sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen zusammen. Sie hatte Mühe ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber auf gar keinen Fall wollte sie jetzt schon wieder abdriften. 

Nun wo sie erkannt hatte, dass es sich tatsächlich um Tristan handelte, den sie, seit ihrem dramatischen Abgang damals nicht mehr gesehen hatte (wenn man gestern Abend nicht mitzählte, aber da dachte sie ja noch ihr Gehirn spielt ihr einen Streich), merkte sie, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die sich verändert hatte.  
Er war trainierter geworden, hatte sich die Locken im Nacken zusammengebunden und ein leichter Schatten zierte Kinn und Wangen. Sein Gesicht war kantiger, er schien seinen Style geändert zu haben und eine schmale Brille mit Goldrand zierte seine Nase.  
Aber vor allem schien, zumindest im Augenblick, jedes kleinste bisschen an Arroganz, aus ihm gewichen zu sein.

"Was machst du hier?" Sie fühlte sich verloren, als wäre ihr der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen worden.  
"Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen. Darf ich denn nicht eine alte Freundin besuchen?" Die Worte trieften nur so vor Sarkasmus und ließen ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr aufsteigen.  
"Ach nein, so gut können wir ja nicht befreundet gewesen sein, schließlich hast du mich ja sprichwörtlich im Regen stehen gelassen und dich in einem heroischen Wahn, wie ein Lamm auf die Schlachtbank führen lassen! Von wegen, die würden mir bescheid sagen, wenn du überlebt hättest! Einen Scheiß haben die! All die Jahre, Elli, und keine einzige Nachricht von dir. Ich dachte du wärst tot! Und dann sehe ich dich zufällig gestern Abend quicklebendig in der Gegend herumhüpfen!"

Bei jedem Wort zuckte sie zusammen. Seine Stimme war gegen Ende immer lauter geworden und gab ihr das Verlangen einen größeren Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.   
Tristan war wütend, man sah es daran, wie er wild mit den Händen fuchtelte und einen Graben in ihr Parkett lief. Aber die Enttäuschung, die sie so klar in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte, das war es, was ihr wirklich einen Stich versetzte.  
"Besser keine Nachricht als eine Todesanzeige, oder?", versuchte sie ihr Unwohlsein zu überspielen. Sie hoffte, er merkte nicht, wie sehr ihre Stimme zitterte.

"Du hast mich mit einem verdammten Abschiedsbrief stehen lassen und ich konnte nicht mal etwas dazu sagen!", schrie er ihr entgegen.  
"Wieso? Elli, wieso hast du das gemacht?"  
Tristan sah so verloren aus als er das wissen wollte, dass sie es nicht über sich brachte ihm nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. 

Sie zwang sich tief Luft zu holen und ging nun doch vorsichtshalber einen halben Schritt zurück. Ihre Finger zerrten an den eh schon ausgeleierten Bändern ihrer Hotpants herum, in dem zweifelhaften Versuch sich durch diese Tätigkeit selbst zu beruhigen.  
"...Es hat es... einfacher gemacht. Einfacher, das alles hinter mir zu lassen. Wir hätten uns doch nur gestritten und... es musste schnell eine Entscheidung her, also..."  
"War es das? Einfacher?"  
"Ja. ...Nein, also...am Anfang nicht aber...irgendwann..."Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern. Was sollte sie schon sagen? Dass sie völlig am Ende war? Dass Vergessen vielleicht nicht das war, was ihre Therapeutin ihr riet, aber sie sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste?   
Das Gezerre ihrer Finger nahm zu. Gedankenverloren registrierte sie, dass sie die Hotpants danach wahrscheinlich wegschmeißen konnte.  
Während sie damit beschäftigt war, ihre Hose zu zerstören wurde plötzlich die Tür geöffnet. 

"Süße, ich bin's. Ich dachte, nach dem Abend gestern mästen wir uns mit geilem Take away und lassen das Frühstück gleich...ausfallen", Yuki stand in der geöffneten Tür und ließ die erhobenen Arme mit Tüten vom Chinesen langsam sinken. Verwirrt schweifte ihr Blick zuerst zu Tristan, der sie mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah. Als sie dann jedoch Elli erblickte und sah, wie schlecht ihre beste Freundin aussah schien ihr ein Licht aufzugehen.

"Was machen Sie hier?", wollte sie mit harter Stimme von Tristan wissen, während sie mit ein paar Schritten zu Elli ging und die Tüten mit dem Essen achtlos auf den Couchtisch fallen ließ.  
"Ich hatte etwas mit Elli zu besprechen. Und Sie sind?", die gegenseitige Antipathie war so sehr zu spüren, dass es Elli sogar davon ablenkte, weiter an ihrer Kleidung rumzufummeln.   
"Offensichtlich ist es Elli aber nicht Recht, dass Sie hier sind. Sehen Sie nicht, dass Sie sie mit ihrer Anwesenheit nervös machen?", bewusst stellte sie sich vor ihre Freundin und somit zwischen Elli und Tristan.   
Dieser hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet von einer Frau wie Yuki Gegenwind zu bekommen, denn er runzelte die Stirn noch weiter und schien zu überlegen, wie er am besten an ihr vorbei kommen könnte.  
Zugegeben Yuki sah auch nicht besonders einschüchternd aus, dafür hatte sie ein viel zu jugendliches Gesicht, aber unterschätzen sollte man sie auch nicht. Abgesehen davon, dass sie einen sich wirklich schlecht fühlen lassen konnte, schreckte sie auch nicht vor (wohl dosierter) Gewalt zurück, wenn es um ihre Freunde ging.  
Bevor Tristan aber weiter diskutieren konnte hatte Yuki ihn am Arm genommen und zerrte ihn zur Tür.  
"Verschwinde. Du schadest ihr mit deiner Anwesenheit!", mit einem Knall schloss sie die Tür und drehte sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung zu Elli um.

Diese stand immer noch am gleichen Fleck und hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen in einem Versuch sich selbst zu umarmen. Sie zitterte mittlerweile am ganzen Körper und hatte das Gefühl jemand drücke ihren Hals immer weiter zu. Die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen ließen sie krank aussehen und sie schwitzte stark.   
Langsam aber bestimmt näherte Yuki sich ihr. Als sie Elli am Arm berührte um sie dazu zu bringen sich zu setzen, zuckte die heftig zusammen.  
Auch Yuki erschreckte sich kurz, Elli war eiskalt. Aber entschlossen, sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, festigte sie ihren Griff um Ellis Arm und drückte sie auf die Couch. Dann kniete sie sich vor ihre Freundin und nahm eine Hand in ihre. Unbemerkt konnte sie so den Puls fühlen und Elli gleichzeitig Beistand leisten.  
"Elli? Süße, du musst atmen. So wie wir es geübt haben. Einatmen. Eins, zwei, drei, vier, Luft anhalten: eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, ausatmen auf eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht. Und jetzt zusammen."   
Ellis Hand, die sie hielt, führte sie zu ihrer eigenen Brust und machte die Atemübungen. Nach dem zweiten Mal setzte Elli ein und sie atmeten zusammen bis Yuki sich sicher war, dass Ellis Puls sich ausreichend verlangsamt hatte. 

Elli konnte sich fast nicht mehr aufrecht halten, zwei mal innerhalb so kurzer Zeit, war zu viel für sie.   
Yuki würde sie jetzt so gerne einfach in ihr Bett bringen, damit sie schlafen konnte, aber sie wusste, wenn Elli dann später aufwachen würde in ihren durchgeschwitzten Kleidern, würde sie sich noch schlechter fühlen. Also stemmte sie die Freundin hoch und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer mit ihr.  
Zum Glück war der Raum nicht ganz so winzig wie die Wohnung vermuten ließ, sodass sie sich zu zweit darin gut genug bewegen konnten, ohne sich grün und blau zu schlagen.   
Sie setzte Elli, die kaum noch die Augen aufhalten konnte, auf den Rand der Badewanne und begann damit ihr die Socken auszuziehen. Als sie mit dem T-Shirt weitermachte und Elli sich kein einziges Mal wehrte, wurde ihr nochmal eindrücklich bewusst, wie fertig ihre Freundin sein musste. Niemals würde sie sonst zulassen, dass jemand, und wenn es bloß Yuki war, ihren bloßen Oberkörper zu sehen bekam.   
Und obwohl Yuki eigentlich wusste, was sie erwartete, war es doch etwas völlig anderes etwas zu wissen und es tatsächlich zu sehen. Ellis Bauch und linke Brust waren übersäht mit rosanen Narben, manche besser verheilt als andere. Eine verschwand unter dem Bund ihrer Hotpants. Lautlos atmete Yuki tief ein. Sie durfte sich nicht anmerken lassen, wie sehr sie der Anblick aus der Bahn schmiss.   
Mit raschen Handgriffen befreite sie Elli auch von der Stoffhose während sie sich bemühte nicht zu viele Blicke auf die Narben zu werfen.

Mit einer Hand testete sie die Wassertemperatur bis es ihr warm genug erschien. Dann führte sie Elli unter die Dusche. Als diese immer noch keinen Versuch unternahm von selbst mitzuhelfen, entschied Yuki, dass ein schnelles Abduschen auch ohne Seife genügen musste.   
Da sie Elli nicht länger wachhalten wollte als nötig, angelte sie mit der anderen Hand die nicht den Duschkopf hielt nach dem riesigen flauschigen Handtuch, das auf der Heizung hing. Darin wickelte sie Elli ein und führte sie, nachdem sie sie ein bisschen abgerubbelt hatte zu ihrem Schrank wo sie ein neues T-Shirt und eine sweatpans herauskramte und ihr kurzerhand anzog. Als Elli dann endlich in ihrem Bett lag, war sie schon am schlafen bevor Yuki sie zudecken konnte.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer saß sie neben dem erschöpften Mädchen und strich ihr einmal über den Kopf bevor sie aufstand um es sich auf der Couch gemütlich zu machen. Auf gar keinen Fall würde sie Elli später alleine aufwachen lassen.


End file.
